


Love Story

by Diranda



Category: Gravity Falls, Mystic Pines
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bill Cipher - Freeform, Billford - Freeform, F/M, Ford Pines - Freeform, Genderbend, Genderswap, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Rule 63, Stanford Pines - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diranda/pseuds/Diranda
Summary: Sally Pines, Ms. Mystery, finds her sister, the bookish scientist Flora Pines, writing in her new journal. This leads to honest, twin chats about their past loves, losses and favorite Ryan O'Neill movies.





	Love Story

"Whatcha writin' there, Sixer?"

"Sally! N-nothing, just finishing up some journals from my time in the portal. F-for Dipper, you understand."

Sally Pines laughed heartily. "Okay. I won't steal it from you then." She leaned closer to where her sister sat at the old writing desk and nudged her shoulder. "You sure you should be sharing _those_ kind of stories with our innocent little Dipper?"

Flora blinked back at her twin. "Sally," she said firmly, "leave it _alone_. Do you understand me? Just... _leave it_."

Sally softened a bit and patted Flora's back.

"It's about _Bill_ , isn't it?" she said quietly.

Flora stiffened, then hesitantly looked her sister in the eye.

"P-perhaps-- um no... _Yes_. You're right," Flora said softly, leaning into her sister's arms. "It's _Bill_. It's _always_ Bill, Sally."

"Oh my baby," Sally murmured, hugging Flora tight. "I'm so sorry." She rested her head against her sister's. "Why you need to keep writing about him, I don't know." She sighed deeply. "The therapist says it's the only way you'll be able to get it all out..." She grunted a bit. "I still doubt that... at least a bit."

"You do know that _everyone_ in town understands now. The therapist, the folks at the hospital--"

"Since when do you trust... er, _anyone_ who works in a government-funded building. Sally Anne Maria Pines?"

"Since they've been doing everything they can to _help_ you, Poindexter," Sally said with a loud, unfeminine-like snort. "You may be older than me by ten minutes, doesn't mean you're _smarter_."

Flora looked at her twin sister a long, long moment. Years of their lives flashed through her memory. There were a lot of them. Flora, amongst other things, had an eidetic memory. It was extremely annoying at times.

"Dammit, Sally."

Sally laughed softly. "Now, I remember why I worked so hard to get you home, you stupid nerd..."

"That statement makes no sense," Flora grumbled as her sister hugged her tight.

"Falling for _Bill Cipher_ is just as stupid," Sally said with a soft sigh and a kiss to her sister's head. "But I can see why.... His human form is _gorgeous_."

"Sally---"

"Shhh.... I understand," Sally murmured. "I understand _so_ much. I fell for some equally handsome, dangerous men in my time as well." She hugged Flora tightly. "They turned out to be monsters too... it's just _you_ that ended up falling for an _actual_ monster."

Flora sighed. "Sal, you don't need to worry about that. About Bill or any of it. He's gone. He's trapped in that statue, if he's even alive..." She swallowed hard. "I-I write because I don't know any other way of getting it out." She gave a deep sigh. "Maybe I should give Rick a call."

"Rick?"

Sally dropped into a chair beside her twin. "Rick? Not Sanchez? That asshole who tormented you through college? Not him?"

"Um yes. And how the hell do you know about that?"

"Ma, Sixer. Ma."

The fez hit the desk and Sally leaned forward. Flora knew by this time that this meant Sally was _serious_. Her pretty, dark brown eyes fixed on Flora's.

She'd always felt that Sally was the prettier of the two of them, even though they were twins. Flora looked down, at the six-fingered hands folded in her lap. 

"We got together, for a short bit, actually," she said softly, looking at her hands. "And we met when I was in the multiverse. He even offered to take me home."

Sally was silent for a _very_ long time. "He did."

Flora swallowed hard. "I said no."

"Why?" Sally snapped, quicker than she'd intended, clearly. She coughed softly, cleared her throat and set a comforting hand on her twin's back. "I mean, I don't understand why you would say no."

"I had a job to do," Flora said evenly. "And I hadn't done it. Rick knew it. He knew what I wanted to do and he was just trying to protect me."

"Oh," Sally said, deadpan. "You wanted to destroy Bill Cipher."

Flora fell silent. Sally didn't need an audible answer to know the truth.

"That's what that crazy-ass tank gun of yours was for, wasn't it?" Sally hadn't been there when Flora deployed the quantum destabilizer. Nor had she been there when Flora failed so, so _spectacularly_.

"Sally--"

"Yeah, I know," she said softly. "You get mixed up with some wild people, you know that, right?"

"Any wilder than Studio 54?"

"Oh, that's totally not fair--"

Flora chuckled softly. "At least I never got trashed and naked in New York."

"It was a hell of a lot more fun than hanging out in some cabin in the woods in the middle of Oregon."

"I don't know," Flora said, "it's beautiful. _Romantic_..." She closed her eyes a moment.

"With a handsome blonde and a roaring fire? Yes. I can see that, sweetie."

Sally was the younger of the two of them but she'd always seemed like the elder. She was so protective and caring. She loved Flora and had done anything she could to keep her safe and happy. Flora found it hard to believe that Sally had _ever_ wanted to sabotage her science experiment... which only made her more ashamed of her behavior following that. She sighed deeply. 

"S-Sally--"

"Shh, Sixer. It's okay. Water under the bridge and all that." She took a deep breath herself. "Hey. I just bought a bunch of Kleenex, y'know, one of those six-pack things? Wanna watch _Love Story_? Marty found a copy on DVD in the bargain bin at Wal-Mart and sent it to me, since he knows I love that movie. And I know you do too, even if you've never admitted it. Otherwise, I've got _Mary Tyler Moore_ , _Three's Company_ and _Mork and Mindy_ on DVD too." She paused a moment. "Or, Dipper recorded a bunch of _Ghost Harassers_ for us, in case you wanted to watch that."

Flora blinked at her sister. Sally laughed. "I'll pick then. Tell y'what, you find your blanket that you love and I'll make the popcorn and we can settle in for a good cry. Okay?"

 _Love Story_.

Flora smiled a little. She could use a good, sad romance. It'd been forever since she'd seen that film. It'd be nice to cry over something else, something that seemed much more _real_ than the crazy chaos that had been her life for so long. It didn't make going to bed alone any easier but it did make _life_ easier, even if it was only a tiny bit.

" _Love Story_ is perfect," she said, "thanks, Sally."

"Heh. Just be glad I didn't suggest _The Duchess Approves_..."

Flora blinked. "You like that movie?"

"Don't ask."


End file.
